My Life in a Nutshell
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Stiles didn't come over in the first episode to check on Scott, instead he headed out into the woods to try and find him there. Chased by hunters, shot, then bitten - what is Stiles to do. Hide of course, can't have those nasty werewolves knowing they had one more in their midst.
1. Hidden, Bitten, and Hiding

**Title: My Life in a Nutshell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

**Summary**: Stiles didn't come over in the first episode to check on Scott instead he headed out into the woods to try and find him there.

**Warning: Slash, strong language and swearing**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter: 1 – Hidden, Bitten, and Hiding**

Stiles clambered over a log. "Where are you Scott?" That's when he heard it, the crumpling of leaves. Stiles turned sharply. There – far off – three people stood. _What are they holding? Is that . . . Is that a crossbow? _The figure in the middle raised the weapon steady. _That's a fucking crossbow! _He went for his phone, hurriedly searching his pockets. _My phone is in the Jeep. Fuck my phone is in the Jeep. _

Stiles turned and ran, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He leaped over the log, tripping. "That is not Scott," he whispered, breathe coming harsh. "That is definitely not Scott."

He kept his pace, that it – running, jumping, tripping – the three behind him steadily catching up to him. He dove as he heard the bow let loose the arrow it sheathed. He wasn't nearly fast enough.

"Ahh . . ." Stiles let out a pained cry. Luckily the arrow only caught his side. Panting he kept going.

He tripped one last time over a log where the ground suddenly dropped. Lifting himself up his hand slid. Looking up Stiles noticed a small opening beneath the log he just tripped over. Not noticeable at this time of night, where even the brightest flashlight could only be seen for a few feet before darkness swallowed it whole. He scrambled, tears finally falling, face dirty. He slid into his new haven just as the three figures bounded of the log, looking this way and that. They finally decided to head east, thinking to circle back.

Stiles held his breath, his heart, and his sobs at bay for as long as he could. He let his eyes adjust as much as they would in the utter darkness before taking his hands off his side where the wound still bled. "Oh," he let a sob pass through his lips. The wound was worse than he thought. Clenching his teeth, he held his hands firmly to his side once more, throwing his head back.

There was a crunch of leaves, and Stiles froze. It was just above his log, his haven. Stiles held his breath. A large paw broke through the log. "No! No, no." Stiles let the mantra from his head fly through his lips. "Fuck no, fuck." He scrambled back. A giant wolf's head splintered his log, coming at him, "Help!"

Stiles fell out of his little hovel, pushing back away from the wolf with the demon red eyes. It reached him in seconds; it was going to tear him apart. Stiles heart was pounding. "I don't taste good, I promise. I'm all gamey." Stiles tried to reason with the creature – the werewolf. He backed up farther into a tree, his head hitting the trunk hard.

"Please," Stiles saw that it was about to lunge, his arm flew up to his face, blocking. It bit down, crushing the bones. Stiles screamed, kicking out, hitting the wolf in the chest. The wolf snapped once more, biting into his thigh this time. He screamed again and the world went black.

Stiles woke, a pained scream leaving his lips as he jolted awake. A pair of crimson eyes burned into the back of his brain. He heaved a sigh of relief as he looked around, noticing he was alone. The woods were still around him, silent as the watched on. He took a deep breath and noticed something very vital. "No pain," Stiles whispered, "No pain." He looked down at his arm and noticed the dried blood, but no bite. He surveyed his thigh next to see the same. He brushed his hand across his side, no wound. He looked up into the dense forest surrounding, "Crap."

Stiles made it back to his jeep, tiredly getting in and sinking into the seat. He picked up the phone and cringed – 3:00 a.m., "I am so lucky that dad has the night shift tonight." He turned the keys in the ignition.

"How am I going to hide this from Scott?" Stiles wondered out loud. _Or Derek for that matter? I don't want him to harass me like he is doing with Scott. Fuck! Damn do I have a mouth tonight. So think Stiles think. What did the research say? So yeah, um – there are different kinds of werewolves. _

_Omegas – they are the loners, no pack, can un-attach themselves and move on. They have gold eyes primarily but have been known to have a deep blue as well, those are rare though. _

_Next is Betas – they follow the Alpha. Different kinds of Betas, the strong controlled betas and the pups, though they are both seen as the Alpha's to care for, very rarely does the whole of the pack act as pups, as the Alpha's personal children. Cases only ever pop up when there is an actual Supplices (submissive) Alpha. Their eyes are in varying colors, blue, gold, green and gold. _

_Then there is Alphas – two different kinds of Alphas, the Dominans (dominant) Alpha, the head of the pack. They tend to be aggressive and come into the pack by killing another Alpha or more likely born into it. If they are not capable then – then what? Think, think, think. _

Stiles slammed his head back, eyes still on the road.

_If they are not capable or compatible to be the Alpha, they will go crazy, and the true Alpha will feel the urge to kill them. Yes, okay. Next the second type of Alpha – the Supplices Alpha, submissive only to the Dominans Alpha and even then only in bed. Is most likely female, but on occasion is in fact male. A Dominans Alpha has never been dethroned once it has a Supplices in its throws. Okay and a Supplices whether male or female can eventually bare young, but if male is most likely to uh . . . adopt along with having their own. What else? What else? Dom Alpha's has Red eye, only red eyes. Sub Alpha's have purple eyes, only purple. _

_Why am I remembering this? I need to think of a way to hide, dammit. Shit, crap, fuck. Won't my Momma be so proud?_ Stiles pulled up to his house, heaving his tired body out of the car and to the door. He opened it slowly, trekking inside. He made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Stiles hung his head over the sink turning it on, slashing his face with the water. He looked up at his reflection. _Fuck me sideways Batman. _He stared – purple, his eyes were glowing purple. _No!_

"No!" Stiles hurled himself away from the mirror. "I will not be someone else's bitch. No, just no!" He slumped to the ground. "Okay shit, Stiles think man, think." He placed his head in his hands. "Okay so not wolfsbane," Stiles looked up, thinking out loud. "Wolfsbane kills, poisonous to me now. Okay next, another plant? No other plant? No wait." _The apple, the wolf's apple thing, what was it called again? Lobia? Lobika? No. What was it? Lobeira, yeah that's it. On its own its sweet, werewolves use it as a treat for their young, but if eaten, and then eating the leaves, it masks a werewolf's scent. Used to hide young ones when scared that there might be an attack on the pack. Down side it nulls the werewolf's senses, making them practically human. _

Stiles stood suddenly, fluidly. "Okay, research." Stiles grabbed the bottle at the edge of his sink, popping a couple pills. "Right, Scott's been noticing only the smell of Adderall on me lately, until I can get some of those fruits ordered, plus leaves I will just keep up the high dosage. Yes okay plan, now I just need to avoid Derek for a while, until I have the fruit. Okay break team." Stiles clambered into his room. He was in for a long night.

**AN: So I decided to watch Teen Wolf season one over again, yeah so what I'm a repeat watcher, only true (obsessive) fans do this. It's a thing, I have a thing. Not a big deal right? Anywho, so watching the first episode I got to the scene right after the party when Stiles came to Scott's house to help and I was struck with a thought. If I were Stiles and I thought my best friend a werewolf, I wouldn't start by looking for him at his house. I would check the woods. Cause werewolf duh! So I decided to sit down and write what would happen if Stiles would have jumped to the same idiotic conclusion I would. So yeah . . . Enjoy. **


	2. Noticing Nothing

**Title: My Life in a Nutshell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter: 2 – Noticing Nothing**

Stiles clambered away from the fight going on around the corner. Peter Hale was destroying Derek utterly.

"Crap," Stiles slide farther back, "I am going to die. I am going to die and my dad will never know my secret." Stiles got up seeing the two, Derek crawling, Peter stalking, go around the corner. He broke into a run. _Need to get to jeep. Need to get to jeep._ He exited the building and drug his car door open, slamming it closed as he started the ignition. He sped out of the lot and headed any direction but there.

"They didn't know, he didn't find out. I'm safe, I'm okay. They don't know." Stiles didn't know why he felt the need to hide himself from the current Alpha, other than now that he knew who it was, he seemed like a lunatic. It was just his instincts, they told him to keep who – what – he was hidden.

* * *

Stiles lay in his bed after his talk with his dad. It had been a while since his dad had gotten so drunk that he openly pinned after his mother.

"Mom, I am so going to the farthest depths of hell," Stiles said, looking out his window, up at the stars.

He grimaced, turning on his side, facing away from the open window.

_Why me? I just don't understand. To top it all off no one has noticed. No one. That's either because I have been excellent at hiding it, or no one gives a crap. And let's face it I have been slipping on the apple and leaves, taking less Adderall to keep up the chemical smell surrounding me. No one cares. Am I not good enough to become a werewolf? Do I not hold up to their standards?_

* * *

Stiles could smell him there at Macy's – Peter. He growled under his throat. It had become progressively harder to control his urges to maim the Hale uncle. Scott would take care of it. Stiles had told him what to do.

* * *

_Run through the motions. Make Lydia get up and dance. Run through the motions for this pretty girl . . . that I have no interest in any longer._

* * *

"I like you Stiles," Stiles looked up at that, exasperated. "Since you helped me, I am going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"Wh-what?" Stiles was stunned. Even now, the two Alphas so close Peter couldn't tell. _The leaves and apple should have stopped masking my scent by now; I already feel my strength coming back._

"Do you want the bite," Peter asked as if Stiles were deaf and dumb. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

"Like you?" Stiles asked. _But I am. I am like you. You and every other imbecilic werewolf in this stupid little town are stupid._ Stiles scoffed. Utter_ Morons._

"Yes," Peter stated simply, "A werewolf. That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack." Peter stepped closer. "It could have just as easily been you. You could be just as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals, maybe more." Peter picked Stiles arm, raising it to his lips. _No, if he gets a taste of my blood he would remember. He would know. And what the fuck is he alluding to? 'Maybe more' already am buddy, back off. _Stiles fiercely reigned in his inner beast. He would not lose. "Yes or no?" Peter asked.

Peter's fangs elongated and Stiles pulled back abruptly. "I don't want to be like you." Stiles spoke harshly.

"Do you know what I heard just now?" Peter asked. "Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'." Peter looked into Stiles eyes, "You may believe that you are telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles." Peter turned, getting into his nurse's car.

_So close – too close._

* * *

Stiles watched as Jackson threw the second chemical bomb, lighting the massive beast up. It staggered, made to charge Allison and was stopped by Scott. The beast staggered again, this time backwards. Peter fell limp, charred and still half transformed. A gurgle came up his throat, black blood spurting out of his lips.

Stiles looked at the figure, his head inclining toward him slightly. If anyone would have bothered they would have spotted Stiles had glowing violet eyes in those few moments. Peter noticed, his head turned toward a smell, a scent he had just noticed, mixed in with fresh fruit – an apple.

Derek limped over to his uncle, standing above him. Peter was mumbling, his lips barely moving. "Not good enough, not chosen." Peter turned his head up to Derek, "You've already decided, you've already chosen. I can smell him on you." Derek thinking that Peter was goading him steeled his resolve. His claws came down, ripping Peter's throat to shreds.

Derek raised his head, his eyes glowing crimson. "I'm the Alpha now." He smelt it then; he sharply moved his eyes, catching violet eyes staring into his crimson before they were cast down. Not in submission, but in need to hinder anyone else catching his gaze and knowing.

Stiles brought his head back up, his eyes returning to normal, his face impassive, unemotional. Derek knew, Stiles grimaced. _Let the courting begin . . ._

**AN: So here is the second installment of My Life in a Nutshell, and its just basically a summary. Going through Stiles thoughts as he went through the motions of being human when he really wasn't. And when he was finally found out. I may go back and redo this chapter later, but I kinda wanted to start on the actual story and that couldn't begin until Derek was the Alpha. So next chapter is when the story picks up. Thanks so much for the reviews, I will cherish them. Goodnight, and ta-ta for now. **


	3. Skating Rink

Stiles hefted his body out of the dumpster with little effort. His head ached, but that was slowly fading as his healing kicked in. He hadn't had his suppressant in a couple of hours and he didn't have any of the fruit or leaves on his person to ingest. "Crap. This is what my life has dwindled down to." Stiles shook his head. "I am going to kill Derek."

He landed on the ground, his feet spread as he crouched, and his back facing the dumpster. He brought his hands up to his face grimacing at his predicament. He knew Derek was aware of his status even though no one else was; knew that Derek was just in the long run trying to create a family for him. That was what the alpha's first instinct is once they find a supplices alpha to join with. If there wasn't already an established pack, then the dominans alpha was to create one to draw the supplices out. Derek was doing a shitty job.

Growling Stiles stood straight, back rigid. "Derek Hale so help me . . ." Stiles headed for the ice rink. Derek would be there, along with the rest of the new pack.

It took only five minutes at a run for Stiles to get to his destination. He could smell them, all of them. His eyes glowed an eerie violet in response to the anger and frustration wafting towards him.

They were all there, Erica and Isaac down for the count, Boyd getting down from his ice machine and Derek standing over Scott, arm raised as if to claw him in half. Stiles flew across the ice in only seconds grabbing the alpha's wrist as it came down.

"Wrong move," Stiles was having a hard time controlling his inner wolf, he bared his teeth.

"Stiles," Derek growled out, "Move."

"Do you know where I _just _came from Derek?" Stiles didn't pause, didn't give him time to respond, "A dumpster. Some _bitch _hit me over the head with a car part; from my own car!" Stiles grit his teeth together. "Do you want to tell me _why_ I got hit with a car part Derek, or do I get to guess?" Derek pulled away to turn his head sharply towards Erica who seemed to cower under his unrelenting gaze. "Then," Stiles brought Derek's attention back around, "I come here and find you beating on my pup. He isn't yours Derek, not yet, and the way you're going, not ever."

Derek growled and stepped away from the pair.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned from behind him as he rose to his feet.

"Not now Scott, I have a few things needed to be discussed with this oaf." Stiles commented harshly.

"Stiles," Derek warned.

"No, you don't get to Stiles me. I get to Derek you, fucking deal." Stiles turned to Scott looking him over, "Are you okay."

Scott caught sight of Stiles' glowing irises. "I – what? Yes?" Scott stumbled over his words. "When?"

"A while ago, I have been taking a suppressant to keep a low profile and to hide from Peter. I will explain later." Scott nodded dumbly. Good old Scott, always the puppy. Turning toward the big bulky boy next to the group he asked, "And you? Are you all right?"

Boyd nodded, not one for unnecessary words.

"Stiles," Derek's voice was level, calmer. "I was trying to bring it all together."

Stiles took a breath, sighing. "Yes I am aware." Stiles hovered over Scott once more, noticing how he curled in on himself. He needed to be seen by a doctor. "You are doing a shitty job. You don't know how to command your pups." Stiles made an exaggerated gesture with his hands. "You want me to come in and just take over that part of the job; and to top it off you turned one of mine," at Derek's confused look he clued him in on his meaning, "Jackson, Derek really. He was mine and now I have to deal with a mess you made. I will not spend my life cleaning up messes." Scott made a sound behind him, "Shut up Scott."

Scott snorted again, he was confused by the whole situation and a little angry that Stiles had kept something this big from him. Scott watched as Stiles stood stiffly straight as Erica and Isaac huddled over closer to them.

"What in the world is going on?" Erica demanded.

Stiles turned purple eyes to her. "Lesson one, pack ranking. Omegas bottom of food chain, eyes mostly gold but can be blue. They are werewolves kicked out of their packs. Then there are betas, broke up into a hierarchy that they themselves fight over. They follow the alpha. They have blue and gold eyes. Then there are the alphas. There are two kinds, the dominans or dominant alpha; they are what is most common. They have red eyes and tend to go mad if they are not meant for the alpha position. Then there is the supplices or submissive alpha. They are only submissive in bed to their chosen alpha though. They have the ability to bare children for the pack whether they are male or female. Males are more apt to adopt more pups rather than taking on betas though. I think it has to do with the fact that when you have a male submissive they have only ever been with dominant male alphas and are only ever turned. As a turned werewolf, it is still ingrained in me that it isn't possible for me to bear children so yeah. Lesson adjourned."

"Wait Stiles, what color eyes do the submissive alpha have?" Scott asked, clutching his stomach.

Stiles turned back to Scott his purple eyes blazing. "Purple Scott."

"…No," Scott cringed, "That means you and Derek… No!"

"Yeah Scotty." Stiles nodded his head solemnly.

"Fuck," Scott swore.

"Took the word right after my mouth."

"Seriously though Stiles," Scott whined.

"Shut up Scott, Momma's got to talk to Daddy alright." Scott gagged.

"Momma?" Isaac asked.

Stiles looked at the boy that cringed away from him. Stiles shot forward and captured him in a hug, not even aware of what came over him. The fruit had been suppressing most of his instincts so when one hit him he had a hard time suppressing them on his own. "Shh, shh baby boy." Isaac's shaking at the new changes began to taper off, relaxing in Stiles' arms. "Yeah, when you have a dominant and submissive alpha in a pack, the betas become pups looking to their alphas as parents. That's why Derek chose you all to be in his pack. You don't have strong parental figures and he knew that you needed them."

Stiles looked up to see Erica as she let out a whine. His arm shot out and pulled her into the hug. "Shh, shh."

He glanced up to lock eyes with Derek, who looked entirely too smug.

"Derek, we need to discuss this." Stiles' voice was soft. "Scott buddy I need you to take these three home, and have Isaac stay with you. Derek and I will be at Derek's new digs."

Stiles ushered the four betas out of the ice rink before sending them on their way. He turned to Derek who stood by his Camaro. "You know, you _will _be paying for the repairs for my jeep." Derek snorted before getting into the car and leaving Stiles to get in on the passenger side. Once in the car Derek took off with Stiles.

This is what Derek had been waiting for.


End file.
